User blog:Captain-Awesome/Dead Space: Lost
Hi guys! This is my first fan-fiction story of Dead Space, i hope you enjoy it. (Btw English is not my first language so excuse me if theres unpropper grammar. ) A Captain-Awesome Production ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Dead Space: Lost Chapter 1: Where is everyone? MEDICAL LOG DR. HARRISON, JACK (SENIOR MEDICAL OFFICER OF THE USG ISHIMURA) REPORT OF MEDICAL OBSERVATION PATIENT: SULLIVAN, D. Patient seems to suffer from some sort of sickness that is unknown. He is not conscious and seems not to regain coinsciousness, if this remains we have to assume that he is lost. Many other people from the Aegis VII Colony seems to suffer by this. For now we will try to research this and let Mr. Sullivan remain in Medical Deck. End of text log. 2 weeks later... Derek regains coinsciousness and opens his eyes. He sits up and looks around. - Where am i? He says But he gets no response. He slowly rises up from the bed and looks around again. The lights are faintly flashing. He walks to the door in the room and opens it. Behind the door is a hall covered in blood and the lights are flashing. terrified, he walks through the hall and stops in the middle of it. He looks back and spots a shadow on the ground walking past and he immideatly looks forwards to spot the source of the shadow. - Who's there? he said But he got no response. He walks through the hall and ends up in a medium sized room with medical beds around the room. There is two doors and an elevator. On top of the elevator there is a sign reading: TO TRAM. He opens the elevator door and steps onto the elevator and starts it. after steping on the elevator and standing in it for a few seconds the doors open. There is a hallway infront him and at the end of it a door with a sign above it reading: TO TRAM. He walks through the hall and stops in the middle of the hall and to the left of him there is a bathroom, he walks in to the male side of the bathroom and looks at himself at the mirror. But its almost impossible for him to see himself due to that theres is blood and writings all over the bathroom. Soon enough he starts hearing whispers that becomes louder and louder. - What the fuck? He says - Who's there? He puts his hand on his head as if he had a headache. He then runs out of the bathroom and to the door. He opens the door and walks into a room with a couple of chairs,and one store and a tram. He walks forwards to the store and the A.I says: Welcome Security Officer Derek Sullivan, store updated for Security equiqment. A hologram list appears of what he can buy and what it costs. Balance: 20.000 Standard Security Suit - 15.000 SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle - 5.000 211-V Plasma Cutter - 2.500 Small Med Pack - 1.000 Medium Med Pack - 2.000 Large Med Pack - 3.000 Grenade - 500 - Perfect. He says. He then buys a Plasma Cutter and one Medium Med Pack and the Standard Security Suit, He steps into the machine (That equiqs you with your Suit) And a moment after he steps out with his Security Suit equiqed and just a second after, the helmet covers over his face and starts glowing. He heads for the tram and walks in it and gives it coordinates to head for the Bridge. Chapter Two: What happened to the crew? The tram stops and the hatch opens. He stands up and walks out of the tram. He spots a wounded Security Officer sitting against a wall. - Hey, are you okay? He says. The man moans in pain - Shit. he says. - Y..ou. the man says. - Get ... off this... ship He then dies right after. - Fuck! He says. - Why did he want me to get off this ship for? He thinks - Anyways i should loot him. He crouches and starts to loot the dead man and he finds one Small med pack and Plasma energy (Ammo for the Plasma Cutter). And he also finds a Stasis module attached to the dead mans hand. He takes it off and puts it on his own hand. Right after that he hears a growl coming from behind. He immideatly turns around aiming with his plasma cutter only to find nothing. But then some sort of creature with two arms with blades on top of them attached on the back of the creature. It also has smaller normal arms that seems to have no certain use. Comes out of the hall approaching Derek slowly. Derek aims the plasma cutter at the creatures chest and launches four shots at the creature. But it does not seem to taken allot of damage he then reloads and shots four shots again at the creatures chest. The creature then dies. - What the fuck is that? He says - Its not human for sure. - I should head for the Bridge. He thinks. He walks through the hall that the creature came from he then turns right only to find another hall that he walks through. There is a door with a sign ontop of it reading: MAIN ATRIUM. - Here it is. He says. He opens the door and walks into a great atrium. There is many orange holograms there reading: SYSTEM FAILURE He walks forwards and finds a stair leading down. He goes down the stair and finds an elevator. He walks into it and activates it and it goes down. A moment later the elevator doors open and he walks forwards. Its a small cylinder shaped room with a door. Above the door there is a sign reading: CAPTAIN'S NEST But the door hologram is red and not blue and it dosen't read UNLOCKED as it usually does, instead it reads: LOCKED. He bangs on the door and yells: Is anyone in there? Seconds later he gets an answer: Who are you? - My name is Derek! he says. - Mines Sarah. She responds. - Can you unlock the door for me? He says. - No way, the last guy that i let in here tried to kill me! She yells. - Look, Sarah if we work togheter we can get off this damn ship! He says. - How can i trust you? She says. - Hey, i would rather try to know how to get off this ship rather than killing the one that could help me with getting off this ship. He says - Alright... I'll unlock the door. She says. The red hologram colour turns blue and the text reading LOCKED turns into UNLOCKED. He opens the door and spots Sarah. She is wealding a P-Sec Pistol, and her RIG is full, But she does not have a suit, instead she is in common clothes. - Thanks. He says. - Your welcome. She says - Alright, so do you know how to get off this ship? He says - Sure. she says. - There is a shuttle in the Crew Deck, but its only for people with high authorization, Either the Captain or Class 5 authorization. She says. - How come you haven't escaped with it? He says. - I'm don't have that authorization. She says. - What are you anyways? He says. - Ishimura Security Guard Class 4. She says. - How about you? She says. - Aegis VII Colony Security Officer Class 5. He says. - Nice, then you can unlock the shuttle. She says. - Yeah. He responds. A strange growl can be heard from the ventilation. - What was that? He says panicly. - Leaper! Get out of here! Quickly! she yells. The Leaper launches out from the ventilation breaking it. Sarah quickly opens the door and runs into the Cylinder room Derek follows her. They both aim at the Leaper. - Cut off its limbs! She yells. The Leaper approaches them It has two hands and a head, but the legs seem to have merged togheter and formed a sharp tail. They both aim for the limbs and shots. It screams and attempts to dogde the shots but after a while it dies. - What are those things? He says. - They are called Necromorphs. She responds. - Sarah. He says. - Yes?. She responds. - What happened to the crew? He says. - Well they are... What we are killing right now. She says. - What?! He says. - Well the infection begun on the Aegis VII Colony, And it spread into the ship. I don't know how. But there are a type of Necromorphs called Infectors that infects dead corpses and turns them into Necromorphs. Slashers, Leapers et.c are the soldiers and the Infectors are the breeders, they who make the soldiers. She says. - Fascinating. He says. - Alright, we ain't got time for stories, lets get moving. She says. - Alright, you lead the way. He says. They head for the tram passing by the Main Atrium they find a women. She is covered in blood and is wielding a Plasma Saw - Are you okay? He asked. She laughs and cuts her throat with the Plasma Saw and dies. - What the fuck... He says. - We gotta keep moving, Derek. She says. - Alright. He says. They arrive at the tram and enter it and they set the coordinates to head for the Crew Deck. Chapter Three: We're set and ready to go Coming up soon! Category:Blog posts